It's Not Called Being Gay, It's Called Being Fabulous
by chachingmel123
Summary: Two weirdo best friends get shot and get reborn as two six year old twins, who are determined to live out their Yaoi fantasies while messing with people along the way. Third entry to three one shots. it's time for you to decide!
1. Chapter 1

It's not called being Gay, It's called being Fabulous.

This is the long awaited entry three.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Harmonie Héroux and her best friend in everything anime, Lise Bourque could have been called nutjobs by anybody who know them, on the outside they seemed like two regular teenager girls but behind closed door... they want into Weeabo mode, but thankfully it wasn't quiet there.

They just loved the Japanese culture so much, enough to frequently surf the web for their favorite anime or monthly manga chapter, they waited on pins and needles to read.

But, both of them were definitely weirdo.

There was no doubt about it.

Now currently they were both sitting in front of Harmonie's Television, watching Attack on titan season 1 for the two hundred time, while dressed at one of their favorite characters from the show.

Lisa, was dressed as Hange Zoe, while Harmonie was dressed as Levi Ackerman, they sat in front of the TV well into the night, because they had a habit of replaying their favorite parts, over and over again.

It looked like just an normal night for the Heroux household.

However when the clock struck 1, in the early hours of the morning, a brick was thrown through one of the windows in the kitchen, the shattered glass went everywhere and both Harmonie parents woke up because of the noise, not knowing what was happening, but when the sound of the door handle being shaken was heard, everybody was suddenly high alert.

Both Harmonie and Lisa grabbed the nearest thing closest to them, which were anime props.

However, none of them saw the gun, and before anybody know what was happening, the sound of gun was heard and Harmonie suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she looked down and found a bullet hole there and her blood was seeping into the couch from the wound, ruining her outfit.

"HARMONIE!" Lisa yelled, her best friend had just been shot!

Harmonie was laid down on the couch while Lisa was trying think of a way to get the ambulance aive, she clenched her blood soaked stomach and coughing up blood, she was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Harmonie, stay with me, don't close your eyes" Lisa said, with tears in her eyes.

"L-Lisa *cough*" Harmonie coughed. "I-If I don't make it..."

"Harmonie, don't talk like that, your going to make it!" Lisa said, who would she be weirdo's with if Harmonie was dead?

Harmonie gave a small smile and continued. "Lisa, I-If I don't make it...I want you to bury all my Yaoi books with my body. N-Nobody must find them, there are some seriously messed up stuff in there. B-Burn them if you have too."

"Don't worry I-" Lisa began, before they all heard.

BANG!

Lisa felt pain in chest.

She had been shot.

That was the last thing, Harmonie saw before she died, her friends eyes were widen in shock as her blood joined her friends own in sleeping into the couch, Harmonie hopped Lisa would somehow live or her parents would make it out alive.

#In the blackness#

Harmonie woke up to find herself surrounded by nothing.

 _Huh, so this was, awaits somebody when they die._ She couldn't help but think, she was highly disappointed, she thought she would appear in her own hot tub, surrounded by smoking hot guys, who were in too tight swim trunks that showed everything off.

What a disappointment.

But than a light appear next to her, and Harmonie thought some being had come to take her away to begin eternity in whatever they saw fit.

But when the light disappeared, her jaw dropped at the sight of her friend, Lisa in the last thing she wore, her Hange Zoe costume.

"Lisa!?" She said.

"Yo, my sister from another mother, were both dead." Lisa said, as they hugged each other.

Even in the afterlife they were together.

"So you ended up dying too?" Hermione said.

"I lasted two minutes before I died, I managed to burn all your Yoai books, just like you said." Lisa said, while Harmonie gave a sigh of relief. "By the way, your really into some creepy and disturbing stuff" she commented, she had managed to read a page or too but Harmonie seemed to not hear her or chose to ignore her and said.

"So... do you want to play imagine cards for all eternity?" Hermione said.

"Sure" Lisa said, as they both sat down in the nothingness and pretended to play cards using their highly advanced imagination from having virtually no social life.

However suddenly the dark around them started to shake, the darkness itself began to changed, to reveal they were in a professional dressing room.

They both turned to each other and had to let out gasps.

The faces staring back at them weren't their own, but instead two boys that couldn't be no more than six years old, with hazel eyes and orange hair, in fact they looked a lot like a much younger version of the Hitachiin twins from the Ouran High school host club.

But before they could both stare at each other in shock and surprise, before letting squeals and checking to see what lies in their underwear, the door suddenly opened and out came a gorgeous women with a ripped dress and her make-up smudged.

To sum it up... she looked terrible.

"I hired a professional make-up artist's, not amateurs and this dress... It's so cheap, that it ripped so easily, now my big night is ruined because of people I didn't do proper research on.." She said, in English, sounding like she was from the posh side of England, and because of those she hired to make her look fabulous for one night, had left her trying to pick up the pieces of the train that shouldn't have been wrecked in the first place.

But who was she kidding, she couldn't achieve the level of professionalism, a make-up artist did with 20 years backing them, and what was she going to do about this dress?

"Perhaps, we can of assistance" Two voice creepily said at the same time/

Beside her.

It was understandable that they women almost jumped out of her skin at the sight of two boys who wore matching grins.

Where the hell did they come from!? She was sure, she locked the door, so how did they get in!? And wasn't this her house!? She was sure she locked the doors and windows, only she had the key to open the door.

"Of course, _for a small fee_ " The one of the right side said, his grin getting wider.

If there were two things, both Harmonie and Lisa excelled at, other than it being manga and anime related, than it was to look stunning when they went out of the house other than to go to school.

And this women cleared needed help.

Well..of course, they wouldn't waste make-up and cosmetics for free, they were expensive to buy after all and every drop needed to count.

"So how about it?" The one on the right said, "We'll make you look just Fabulous for the evening and all you have to do is slip us a couple of hundred bucks. If you don't like it, then you don't need to pay us"

"It's only fair really, we are super talented in what we do.r" The one on the left said, both Harmonie and Lisa, were both doing a frightening accurate version of the Hitachiin twins and would make them proud, as they both leaned in, with sly smiles on their faces.

 _Where these boys actually little Devils in disguise?_ The women couldn't help but think, she suddenly got this dreadful feeling that she couldn't shake, as they awaited her repose, it was like two demons had approached her with a deal which would end with her selling her soul.

But then she realized, she had nothing to lose, she was already planning on not attending her own party, because there was no way, she was going out looking like this, and besides, how bad could they make her look, compared to what she already looked like?

Besides if she didn't like it, she didn't need to pay them and said.

"Fine, but you have to do it in a span of two hours" She said, she was already late as it is.

"Great, we have a deal" Both of them said at the same time, creeping her out a bit.

"So where do you keep your cosmetics and do you have any dress that you will never wear again?" The one on the left said, as they both went to look around her home without permission, because who were they kidding, she was clearly a star and one thing they know about big Hollywood stars is that, they never wore the same outfit twice because their constantly trying to set new fashion trends.

And the women suddenly found herself being pulled back and a facial mask being applied on her, she stared at the two grinning six years old looking down at her.

"Now honey, that make-up has to go, if you want to shine, girlfriend." The one on the right said, turning to the other. "Isn't it just dreadful?"

"Absolutely dreadful" The one on the left agreed, before saying. "Now let's get you looking fabulous, for your big night."

#2 hours and 10 minutes later#

"Now you can open your eyes now, and look in the mirror" Both of them said at the same time, she was starting to get used to the creepy way they sync like that, as she was turning her around to face the mirror.

Both boys thought they did a pretty good job.

The women opened her eyes and what she saw next in the mirror, had her reeling in shock.

Gone was the terrible makeup littering her face, instead her skin seemed to have a sparkling glow to it and looked years young. they had been correct in assuming a light shade of pink was her color because her lips didn't distract people from her entire face, her eyelashes were stretched to look fuller and longer, her hair that had been long and straight had been curled just like she just walked out of a hairdresser and she was now wearing a dark silky blue dress with black underlining.

All the she could think about was.

WHO THE HELL WAS THIS!?

WAS THIS REALLY HER!?

"So are you happy?" Both of the boys said.

She was speechless, she had never thought she would looked so good in her life and just nodded dumbly.

"Good, now let's get down to business, you owe us 300 hundred bucks"the one on the right said, and the women eyes widen in shock, of course she could pay their fee no problem, but for two six years to charge that much for their services.

"Why are you looking at us, like were robbing you blind? Have you forgotten we got to survive to" The one on the left said, seeing the look her face. "Now shoo," both of them pushing her towards the door. "Don't you have a party to get to?"

"And just in case, you decide to run" The one on the right said, getting out a small purse she recognized.

Wait wasn't that her bag that had her wallet and phone in it!?

"Where holding your purse hostage" The both said, before slamming the door in her face, and waving her purse in the window, both smirking evily before drawing the curtains.

They ignored her banging on the door, and immediately went to see if they could order pizza with the cash in the wallet.

"You know, we could get arrested for this" Lisa said, while trying to figure out how they got here.

"This is the least she could do" Harmonie said, "My hand is still stinging from working none-stop for that women. We deserve pizza for our hard work, beside.. Were using cash, were not pulling out her credit card."

The pizza arrived twenty minutes later and the delivery man was shocked to see a pretty six year boy come to the door and hand him cash before shutting the door slowly with the large box of pizza's.

And that's how both Harmonie and Lisa began living it up in a random women's home as they tried to make sense of what they just want through, as they watched T.V, they weren't surprised when they didn't recognize anybody on the television but they didn't care.

They were stuffing their faces with free pizza!

"Hey, Lisa. Do you think we're in a different universe?" Harmonie said.

"Who cares, I'm get high tonight!" Lisa said, getting a can of coca cola.

"What are you talking about, we don't have alcohol." Harmonie said, before she realized the body she was in was six years old and six year old can get high if you pump them with enough sugar, a smile came to her face at the realization and she yelled. "Let's get high, girlfriend!"

Lisa gave a whoop as she downed her can of cola and Harmonie following closely behind her.

And that's was the start of a very blurry evening for them, in which, they both suddenly woke up surrounded by lots of cans full of sugar, for some reason, they were both down to their underwear.

They felt satisfied if not dizzy.

It's been a while since they had a good sugar rush.

Harmonie found herself in the bathtub with a slice of pizza in her underwear while Lisa found herself waking up in the kitchen sink, a lamp head over her head.

The doorbell rang and both of them slowly got up, not caring that they were stripped down to their baby blue boxers and opened the door.

The women was horrified to see what they now looked like and screamed once she saw the state of the inside of her house.

You would think she was a mother coming home to find the aftermath of a college party her son's through secretly, which they didn't manage to hide in time.

"So how was the party?" Lisa said, letting her in, huh, the women wasn't moving, odd.

Well, the party was amazing for her, everybody was looking in her direction in amazement and giving her compliments, all night long, just like she intended, she was the center of attention like she had hoped, many wanted to know who did her hair and make-up and designed her clothes for the evening.

Of course, she couldn't tell them that two random six year old boys who managed to break into her house, did what professional's couldn't do in a matter of two hours and that was, to make her absolutely gorgeous for one night.

The women summed all her strength not to start yelling, she took a deep breath and said.

"Please, get out"

Her beautiful house!

"No way, lady" Harmonie said, "We won't go until we get paid, that's the deal"

"And that's in cash, we want to see the money with our very eyes" Lisa added and they both nodded in sync.

"Fine" The women said, and they gave her wallet back, before she storming out of the house and went to the nearest cash machine, where she withdraw 300 dollars in large chunks of money before storming right back into the house and handing the money to the two boys and saying. "Here, now leave."

"Look, bro. We got three hundred dollars!" The one of the right said, counting the money with greed in his eyes. "We can finally get a place to stay for the night and get some proper food!"

"Thanks lady!" The one of the left said, "Now, we'll leave" and they both began to walk out of the door, while grabbing their clothes that seemed to be everywhere

And...

5

4

3

2

1

"Wait" They heard from behind them.

If the women know how scary their smiles were at that moment, she would have thrown them out personally convinced they were indeed demons in human skin but they schooled their features and turned around with an innocent look and said. "What?"

"Um" the women said, were they orphans? Damn, she couldn't help but notice both of them under a random bridge, hunger and cold, cuddling each other to keep warm and said. "Would you... like to stay here for a couple of days?"

She had no idea that 'just a couple of days' would turn into 12 long years in which she was tricked into adopting them as her own son's.

An both of them, looked at each other in mock shock.

"W-We could stay for a little while" The one on the right said.

"I know it's dangerous for us to carry around so much money around especially so late at night when we don't have a parent" The other said.

Before they both said.

"Okay"

"Great" the women said, not knowing she had just been played, like a fool. "Do you two have names?"

And they both looked at each other, they know what names they would call themselves, and had always wanted to this.

They both got into the signature stance and said.

"I'm Hikaru"The one on the right said.

"And I'm Kaoru" The one on the left said, "And where..." before saying together.

"THE HITACHIIN TWINS!"

And boy did that feel good.

And thus, began their many years of headache inducing mischief that they would unleash onto the unsuspecting world.

And for some reason, a good portion of celebrity world suddenly shuddered.

Especially the males, who suddenly got the feeling that it would be wise to shield the part of their body that made them a man.

And scene!

So there you have it, all three One-shots are in and it's now time to vote. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: This is the winner of all three one-shots, Merry Christmas, everybody!

I do not Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were... a very _strange_ pair of twins while growing up.

They could certain be called mischievous, they were always up to something when your back was turned.

The women who they called 'old lady' to her face, couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't seem to get rid of them.

At first when she thought, she could throw them out, after one too many, sugar high nights, they turned on that puppy dog charm of their's, making her think, one more day wouldn't hurt since they were so cute.

Little did she know, that, that one more day would turn into years before those matching puppy dog faces would have no effect on her, both it didn't mean neither of the boys weren't prepared for when that day came.

On that day, when they know she would finally shove them out onto the streets, they laid it down think, they told her, if she throw them out they couldn't possibly do her hair and make-up for her, and considering how she had grown quiet attached to walking out of the house looking like she had just walk out of photoshoot along with the praise.

It was an effective but a low blow.

If she kicked them out, than she would have to resort to a regular hair and make-up artist who couldn't do half of what the boy's could do and people would eventually wonder why she looked less hot.

So the two boys had effectively forced their way to being a permanent members of the household but it didn't stop there.

Than the neighbors started wondering why the two boys who apparently 'lived' there, didn't seem to go to school like all the other children their age.

And when she tried to explain how she wasn't their legal guardian, the two boys decided to put on the 'she forcing us to stay at home because she wants us to be stupid' act, which earned her glares and pity looks sent to the two 'innocent' children, who congratulated themselves on a job well done.

So the women found herself signing guardianship papers by force or word would spread that she apparently wouldn't let two little boys go to school and that would make her look bad in the media, once that was done, both Kaoru and Hikaru were sent to a private boarding school abroad, while their adopted mother couldn't help but give them death glares as they gave their goodbyes.

At first, she was glad that she wouldn't see the two monster for most of the year, until she realized, they took all her beauty with them, she would look, just star grade for the rest of the year, however by the time she realized this it was already too late, she literally had to fly over there to get a list of what they used in her transformation every morning.

And that meant admitting she needed their help.

Of _course,_ the two were only too happy to help her.

For a small fee of course, make-up and beauty products don't grow on trees and they needed to do some living while they lived in an oversea's boarding school.

It took their poor teacher a whole month to realize the cute and innocent boys who transferred into her class, weren't cute or innocent at all.

Her mouth dropped, when all the children were asked to draw anything that came to mind, and she stared in horror at the image of her doing it with one of the teachers in school, the other's students were too young to understand what they were truly looking at, but both smiles on the two boys faces, indicated, they know exactly what they drew.

And, that's how they were sent to the corner, the first of many corners that they would have to endure until they reached high school, it should have been a new start for them, something to wipe the slate clean and have them strive to become regular members of society.

Oh, how wrong the world was.

It didn't take two minutes before both of them shattered any illusion of making a fresh start, the twins were both put into separate classes much to their dismay, but when they were asked to introduce themselves to the class.

They both said.

"I like male body's better the female body's"

The rest of the class, could only draw one conclusion from that statement.

They were both gay.

The females were either disappointed, weirded out or wondering if they could finally see that famous boy and boy action.

Unfortunately the guys didn't have that same spirit, those who thought they could bully them because of their sexuality, found themselves waking up, strapped naked in the sports hall with the word 'I'm a asshole please use me' stuck to their backside, accompanied by two smirking twins who took photos of them and sold them online, while the whole school laughed at their predicament.

After that, anybody else who dared to make fun of them, found themselves in equally hilarious and embarrassing situation which provided the twins some very good blackmail material on the rich and popular kids.

They were called the gay devil twins in High school, and nobody wanted to mess with them, so instead, people just avoided them unless they had to seek them out, and usually it because they wanted to pay them to get revenge on somebody they don't like or they were one of their clients for doing their hair and make-up.

They were very popular among the female population especially when they gave flashes of their close 'brotherly love' which had them squealing and guys making bee lines around them.

Overall High school was a very enjoyable time for them, they made a lot of important contacts.

And once they were old enough, their old lady was more than happy to officially kick them out without being seen as some kind of monster in doing so.

However by that time, they had quiet a bit of money so they could get a really nice place for themselves and make their debut in the gay department.

The two of them finally acquire their very first boyfriends at a local gay club.

Too bad they turned out to be douche bags who were only after their looks.

But nothing is ever perfect.

Ch 2: The Mischieve continues.

And now both Hikaru and Kaoru were 24 years old, making them one year old than Kuon Hizuri, something that would come to shock any person, because they certainly didn't look it.

Hikaru had dyed his hair black while Kaoru hair was dyed pure white, although people suspected that, they kept on swamping hair colours to confuse people, nobody was sure who was who and their hair colour wasn't doing anybody favors.

Once they were out of High School, they had people clamoring to hire them full time as their personal make-up artists or hair stylist, they even did clothes too but neither of them wanted to be tied down to one clients, so once they got bored, they went onto their next client without looking back.

Of course after their jobs were done and their client was satisfied with the result and they got paid.

They were literally rolling around in money by this point and were worth equal to some of Hollywood's finest actors, part of that was because they also did a bit of modeling on the side, as their skills grow, so did their looks.

They could have easily been mistaken for angels if you didn't know what hide behind that smile of theirs, so they were currently on their private plane to France and why?

To enter the fashion competition that was held every five years, the top grade hair stylists, make-up artists, fashionistas gather from all over the world in one big competition to find out who would take home the title of the best in the world along with a contract of everybody dream job, to work for the one and only woman who put the T into fashion, just dreaming of her wearing something designed by them or having touched such a skin, had them all weak in the knees.

Before, neither of them could go because you had to be 20 and over to enter and the last time they held it, both of them were 19 years old, but this year, was going to be their year.

Little did they know a certain president girlfriend...ur, kind of, well the man would never admit it, was also entering the competition looking to gain some more recognition for her work and expose herself to new clients.

The Hitachiin twins like many other's checked into a nearby hotel that they booked in advance, and made sure, their 'weapons' for the big day were fully stocked and loaded for the battle to come.

They were going to be going up against some crazy talented people who had way more experience than them, but that doesn't mean they couldn't mess with the competition and drop a few well place lies here and there to liven things up a bit.

Morning, came all too soon for the scheming two as they made their way to the large building in which the event would be held in, the press were already there, waiting to take snapshots of big names in the industry and looking for newcomers.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed to impress, both of them looked like movie stars, clearly they had worked their magic on their themselves as well, and many couldn't help but wonder who they were and why their looks reminded them of a certain Supermodel currently in Australia.

Both of them strutted into the place, with bags filled with their 'battler gear' as they approached the desk and signed in, since they registered online, months ago.

The task was, they would each be assigned a model in which they had 10 hours to make them look as fabulous as possible while providing their own signature touch, the judges weren't looking for people who played it safe but thought outside the box.

And when Hikaru and Kaoru saw their model, their smiles couldn't be bigger as the poor women felt like she was trapped between two demons, who started asking her questions and pulling out a long measuring tape for absolutely no apparent reason, since she didn't see any fabric in their bags and she was suddenly blinded by facial cream and earphone were plugged into her ears.

Once they know, she was distracted, it was time to put their operation into action, both Hikaru and Kaoru began to move to edges of their s small cubicle, knowing the walls were thick that you can hear everything and said.

"Hey, Kaoru, did you hear the judges are really looking into a more colorful theme?" Hikaru said, loud enough for the people beyond the wall to hear.

"How do you know that?" Kaoru said, sounding surprised while they both grinned like maniacs.

"I overheard the judges talking earlier" Hikaru said, "Apparently they are tired of people handing in bland work so they really want something bright and cheerful, to brighten up their day. It's a good thing, only we know this so we've, pretty much got this in the bag"

Now to see the fruits of their labor.

By the time the judges came over, after the time limit was up, all three of them were horrified to see model after model dressed in bright colourful clothing like a rainbow, enough to hurt their eyes, so they were extremely thankful when it was Hikaru and Kaoru turn, and they didn't seem to follow this bizzar tread and they could grade properly.

There was also some other's who didn't follow the rainbow nightmare of a show and just followed instincts so by the time the judging was over and the winners were announced.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE..." Drum roll in the background while the camera's flash. "HIKARU AND KAORU HITACHIIN!"

Photos were taken as the two put on their best 'I didn't expect this at all face' and made it onto the stage, where they took their trophy and held it high in the air.

They were the winners, and they had managed to secure a contract that was worth a 500 million pounds.

Even though there wasn't much competition.

But little did they know, a certain women by the name of Jelly woods jaw was dropping, at the sight of two people who could be described as two male version of Juliena Hizuri.

Kuon Hizuri own mother.

And scene!

Next chapter, Lory is shocked to be sent some footage from Jelly in Paris, and he is even more shocked to see two male Julie's apparently in the fashion industry. Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow afternoon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.

Edit hours later: The site apparently doesn't allow me to write the site name properly so please go to my Fanfiction profile for the site name.

Edit:12:33 (United Kingdom Time) My P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots) page, 'Chachingmel' is now up!


	4. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
